Two lessons in clingfilm
by The Sugar Plum Fairy
Summary: Grissom teaches Sara about clingfilm and Nick is just plain weird! Some GS! Please R&R!


HOW TO WIN A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CLINGFILM A.K.A. TWO LESSONS IN CLINGFILM  
  
'Ok. We've got a dead body found by the side of a road wrapped in clingfilm and a suspicious double suicide downtown. I'm on the dead body, who wants to do it with me?' asked Grissom. 'I DO I DO I DO' burst out a breathless Sara before composing herself and adding, 'I've always wanted to erm help with a body wrapped in clingfilm' 'You should have said we have them all the time' replied Grissom. 'Didn't you just do one yesterday?' added a puzzled Nick. 'No erm that was erm wrapped in cellophane' she explained and at their dubious glances she added 'Yeah, you know me, I like to work with different materials'. 'Warrick, Catherine and Nick looked from Grissom to Sara trying to decide who was the brightest shade of red. 'Well then that's decided, Nick, Warrick and Catherine you do the suicide while Sara and I discover the joys of clingfilm' concluded a smiling Grissom which caused Sara's red face to turn a shade of purple. As he walked past her to grab a cup of coffee whilst the others left the room he murmured in her ear, 'I just love working with.' let it be me, let it be me pleaded Sara in her mind '.clingfilm' he concluded as she sat their not sure whether he was deadly serious or trying to flirt with her.  
  
'Catherine can we stop at the store on the way to the scene' wined Nick from the back seat of Catherine's car like a spoilt child. 'No Nick your not getting donut crumbs all down my upholstery again; I spent my entire weekend cleaning the car with the hover trying to tidy your mess!' 'You should be thanking Warrick for that' 'Hey' bursted Warrick as the banter woke him from his daydream 'Anyway' continued Nick, 'I don't want donuts, well maybe a couple, but anyway I really need to get some clingfilm' At Catherine and Warrick's bewildered faces he explained, 'Look, you may be born geniuses but I really want to find out what's so special about clingfilm- that's all.' At this point Catherine hit her forehead on the wheel in desperation and Warrick burst into laughter, whilst Nick looked aimlessly out of the window craning his neck to try and find what was so funny.  
  
'Looks like a drop to me' stated Sara, 'The killer just drove by and dropped the body off. By the position she's in it looks like the killer probably did not even stop'. 'Better get the body back to the lab, if it gets much hotter this clingfilm is going to melt' Grissom paused before adding, 'There is your first lesson about clingfilm' causing Sara's cheeks to turn to the lovely shade of red for the third time that day.  
  
'I'll only be minute' as he jumped out of Catherine's car and ran across the busy road to the store in pursuit of clingfilm. Catherine swore violently as she made her way across the lanes during Vegas' rush hour to the store parking lot. 'Oh My God' said Warrick slowly, 'what the hell has Nick being buying?' 'Hey guys you'll never guess what!' said Nick excitedly as he and his three bags climbed into the car,' They had a special offer on clingfilm, buy one get one free, so I thought I'd prepare for Christmas early- Sara is going to be thrilled!' Catherine drove off before she could say anything, Warrick bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything and Nick was too absorbed with the extra large roll of clingfilm to say anything.  
  
'This was a RTA' Grissom informed Sara, 'The body is covered in tyre marks- it must have been a hit and run'. 'But that doesn't explain the clingfilm- who carries clingfilm in their car in case they knock down a body so they can wrap it up in it and leave it by the road?' 'Lesson number 2' Grissom informed Sara, 'Clingfilm can't move on its own'.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
'Ow' 'This is so much harder I thought it would be' 'What's going on there?' A rather hot and bothered Nick tried to open the second roll of clingfilm whilst he was trying not to fall over since he was already wrapped up to the waist with the first roll. 'What the?...' said a confused Grissom as he walked in to find Sara, Warrick and Catherine looking at Nick who was tightly wrapped up to the waist in clingfilm and was trying desperately not to fall over but was still swaying very unsteadily. At this point Nick tried to look up whilst holding the second roll of clingfilm, maybe it was the sharp turn he made, maybe it was the heavy roll of clingfilm or maybe it was just the shock of seeing his whole team stood their watching him but Nick fell onto the floor, pulling the table over with him causing rolls of clingfilm to fly across the room. 'Ta da' said Nick wondering whether he would be able to pull of this if he pretended it was a trick, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA' 'Erm. Nick it's not my birthday. it was last month' 'Well, I didn't get you a present and I know how much you love clingfilm' 'Nick' added Catherine, 'You brought her the luminous green fingerprint powder, the florescent orange rubber gloves and the bright yellow evidence bags to try and make work more exciting for her' 'Yeah, but I thought they were kinda stupid' 'And clingfilm isn't?' added Warrick secretly hoping the conversation was going to change shortly as he had not yet got around to a buying Sara her birthday present yet. 'Nicky, you have three seconds to tell me what you are doing or your fired' said Grissom running out of patience with the charades going on in front of him whilst there were two murders to be solved. 'Well. I bought some clingfilm to see why Sara thought it was so brilliant and I was doing some research on the net. When I was on www.clingfilm.com (apologies if there really is such a site!) there was a promotion on, if you could wrap yourself in clingfilm without ripping it or getting any help you would win erm... a years supply of erm aluminium foil, tin foil, freezer bags and erm washing up gloves' Nick sheepishly finished, 'Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time!' Whilst the other CSI's (except Nick obviously as he was trying to stand up, pick up the stray rolls of clingfilm and hide the leaflet advertising the competition to make a hammock out of clingfilm to win a lifetime supply of clingfilm) Grissom solemnly said 'Nick you've done it again, you've solved the case!' 'How?' demanded Sara, 'All he's done is roll around on the floor covered in clingfilm.' 'We found the body outside on the road next to a patch of grass. The victim was at college and obviously up for a laugh. She had tried to enter the same competition and had gone outside onto the grass so that if she fell she would not hurt herself like our Nicky did. However when she fell, as our Nicky demonstrated, she had no control over where she went so she went onto the road and was hit by a car.Harmless fun gone bad I guess' 'Someone better call' Grissom looked at Nick's laptop screen, 'the clean company and worn them about the lawsuit'  
  
As the team all left the room to get on with their lives Sara crept back in and picked up a roll of clingfilm. She was going to have sooo much fun later doing experiments with this.  
  
PS In case your wondering the suspicious double suicide was not suspicious, it was just a suicide! 


End file.
